


The Supernatural

by HorrifiedCreepshow



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls
Genre: Anger, Arthur is a huge dork, Blood, Cinnimon Roll Arthur, Ghost Shenanigans, Lewis and Vivi are just really good friends, Multi, Reader died before Lewis, Reader is also ghost, Reader likes to prank people, Some swearing???, Sorry Arthur you killed two of your friends, reader has amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrifiedCreepshow/pseuds/HorrifiedCreepshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your death always puzzled you. You never knew how you died. Your friends didn't seem to know either. </p><p>Arthur always seemed to be hiding something though when you mentioned it.</p><p>(Reader is a ghost that travels with the gang)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lewis will not be dead for a bit, so enjoy alive Lewis.
> 
> Reader isn't though.
> 
> Sorry.

"Any paranormal activity sighted lately Arthur?" Vivi asked, rather excitedly.

The gang had been driving, well technically Lewis was driving, trying to find a mystery. It was their livelihood. The Mystery Skulls, tracking down supernatural things and solving cases. They did it since they were kids. 

"No major ones. Just the occasional ghost sightings and missing persons" Arthur answered back with his computer on is lap. 

Lewis and Vivi sat in the front, while Arthur and Mystery had to sit at the back of the van.

"What's the biggest one then?" Vivi replied back.

"Well, an hour from here there is supposedly a real fortune teller. Her fortunes are 100% accurate".

"That doesn't seem exciting".

"Well we may as well check it out" Lewis joined in.

"Totes" a voice came from behind Arthur.

Arthur seemed to jump in fright, dropping his computer and hitting his head on the top of the van.

Vivi was laughing. 

"_____! S-stop doing that!" Arthur said angrily.

"First of all, you are really easy to scare".

"I am not!".

"You have a spider on your shirt".

"W-what?!".

Arthur jumped around trying to get a non-existant spider off of his body.

_____ floated there, their body shaking from laughing.

"_____ did prove a point" Lewis said.

Vivi was laughing even harder than ______.

Arthur stopped in realisation and sat back down.

"You guys are mean".

"And we love you, you big idiot" _____ said.

"Gotta agree with that" Vivi said.

"Same here" Lewis put in.

Arthur didn't think he deserved love.

Not after what he did.

_____ ruffled Arthur's hair.

He looked at their see-through body.

_____ had the ability to twist and change their body, only small things though.

Like they could take away their legs and make them re-appear at will, appear and disappear and not make them seen to the human eye, go through objects, posses bodies and just be physical enough to touch things. Their touch was always icy-cold.

But some things didn't look the same as they did when they were alive.

Like one of their eyes being completely black.

And the gigantic tire mark across their chest.


	2. Future

It was a quiet drive, the occasional small talk. _____ sat on top of the van. This was one good thing about being a ghost, you don't have the fear of being hurt or killed.

Mystery sat quietly next to Arthur as he clicked away on his computer, Vivi was fiddling with the radio and Lewis was concentrating on driving.

This happened quite often now, _____ remembered before they had been turned into a ghost the gang would almost never fall into silence.

'Maybe I shouldn't think deeply of things', they thought.

One thing always bugged them though.

The heart locket that seemed to hang around their chest.

They never had any heart jewellery when they were alive.

Before they could think to deeply of things again, the van pulled up to a shack.

Obviously it was the fortune tellers, it looked rather lonely out all alone in the middle of no where.

_____ jumped off the roof just as Vivi came out of the van.

"I don't trust this place, V. Looks really creepy".

"You don't trust any place".

"No I mean we shouldn't go in there".

The heart on _____'s chest shook.

"C'mon don't be a scardy-cat".

Vivi attempted to nudge ____ but her arm just went through them. A white sticky goo stuck on Vivi's arm.

Sometimes she forgot her friend was dead.

"The boys are getting ahead of us. C'mon V".

Vivi followed her ghost friend to the shack.

"Lew I don't think we should go in there".

"We went all the way to come here, may as well go in".

If only they listened to their dead friend.

\----------

As soon as the gang went into the shack, it was extremely cold and dark. Numerous supernatural items hang from the shack.

_____ phased out so people couldn't see them.

They obviously didn't trust this place.

"And you call me a scardy-cat" Arthur said into the space he thought where _____ was.

Vivi seemed really interested in the things that hung from the walls and ceilings.

"Is anyone in here? We came to see the fortune telling" Lewis said into the darkness.

Somewhere in the shack, a bell was heard.

An old lady appeared, covered in heaps of necklaces and bangles. They were quite thin and had a whisp of white hair.

"Fortune telling is fake. People who do it only say what they want to hear" Arthur said to the lady.

The old woman chuckled. 

"We will see. Follow". She opened a door and went in. Lewis, Arthur, Vivi and Mystery followed.

The door closed behind them.

______ sighed as they had to phase through a closed door.

"I can already tell all of you have lost a friend. A close one".

The gang seemed taken aback.

"They died many years ago".

Lewis interrupted the old lady. "We didn't come to be told about something we already know". He seemed disgusted.

"I see, you come to see your own future. If your friend had come earlier maybe their death could have been avoidable". She seemed to be looking at Arthur as she said this.

"DONT DISRESPECT OUR FRIEND OLD WOMAN" Vivi seemed to shout at this.

"Yes yes, no more talking about that. Since you seem so eager young woman, you shall go first".

The old lady walked over to Vivi and placed her hands over hers.

"Yes yes....you will lose, again, someone very close to you".

"Who?" Vivi asked quietly.

"I cannot see clearly, that is all I can say".

She moved over to Arthur.

"Your turn". She did the same thing to Arthur. " You.....you will betray again".

"Betray again....?".

"What does she mean 'betray again', Arthur?" Lewis asked.

"How should I know?". Arthur seemed to sweat.

"You will also loose an arm".

"What?!".

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger".

She finally went over to Lewis.

"You, I cannot get a clear....". The old woman jumped back. She seemed shaken.

"Out. Now".

"But you didn't say my-".

"OUT NOW".

She pushed the gang out the door.

"Told you fortune telling was fake" Arthur murmured.

But, he was deeply wrong.


End file.
